Crimson Letters
by unonimous
Summary: Time would be running out soon, but there is no stopping, no slowing down. There would be no way to make it then. Blurred vision comes into focus, it’s hard to keep it, but if it is lost again, it will never find it’s way back."


Teresa Lisbon was ready to leave the office. It had been a rough week. There was a double homicide out in one of the suburbs of Sacramento. A young girl around the age of sixteen was found dead, butchered actually, there wasn't much that could be made of her face when they saw the body. It had taken a while to figure out who she was. Along with her was what they assumed to be her boyfriend, also the same age, same method of murder. The entire week was spent trying to find the killer, who ended up being the girl's mother. She had found out that her daughter had gotten pregnant; she and her boyfriend were planning on running off to LA together. In order to "save" her daughter she murder both of them, carving up their faces because she couldn't stand to look at the innocence she had just killed.

Teresa sighed; she was dwelling too much on that case. It was high time for her to just go home and go to bed. She grabbed her purse and headed out of her office. There was twitching at her lips when she saw the image of Patrick Jane sound asleep on the couch in the bullpen, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. Maybe now he can finally start to learn to let Red John go, after all, he is sleeping a lot more now a days.

She got into the elevator and took the ride down, got into her car, and smiled at the security officer on duty that evening

She lazily plopped down on her couch after a nice long shower and relaxing meal. Though she was dead tired, she still couldn't keep her mind quite. _I guess it's a night to fall asleep in front of the TV. _It had become a routine for her after a particularly rough case; to fall asleep with the images of whatever show she was watching in her mind instead of the horrible images of the last case.

xxx

_She won't even know what's hit her. That little bitch, that would be the last time someone like her will screw with me. It's because of her that I wa- no, do NOT think about that; think about how sweet the revenge will feel. She was the one that put me in jail, now I will be the one that will put her in the ground. _The man slowly moved away from his hiding place by the window. He couldn't stay too long, he had work to do; this will just have to wait for now. Besides he could still do that even with his plan in motion. He grabbed his camera and tripod from the windowsill and quickly left. _Just you wait, Teresa Lisbon, I will get my revenge. _

xxx

The tunes of a well-known song blasted out of her cell phone made Teresa jolt awake. _Jane. _She is going to kill him. It's bad enough to be woken up at 4 a.m. even worse so when it's to Miley Cyrus's 'Party in the USA'. He owes her the money he spent to download that. She reaches over to her nightstand, it's Cho, so she answers her phone. "Lisbon."

"_Boss, We've got another case._"

"Already? Isn't it a little soon?"

"_Apparently the perp specifically addresses you, boss._"

"Okay, Where is it?"

"_Just a couple miles out of Sacramento._"

"Thanks, call Rigsby and Van Pelt, I'll call Jane. See you in a few."

She sighed, almost all of the anger at Jane had left her when she was told it was addressed to her. Now she'll have to worry about some psycho, maybe Jane will behave; after all, they don't know what the perp wants.

xxx

Everybody arrives at the crime scene around the same time. The local LEO's have already been there a while, and it already has gotten some press. _Great, this day is just getting better and better. _They walked over to the scene. "Okay, Cho, tell us what we've got."

"The scene is located in the woods just outside some small suburb of Sacramento. Some poor couple had been running through the woods in search of their missing dog, instead they stumbled over an abandoned car. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't as abandoned as they thought it was. There are two victims, one in the driver's seat and the other located in the back. They both appear to be the victims of a car accident. CSU looked through and found a note, after they read it, they called us."

Jane walked over to the car, and peered inside. "Where's the note?"

"CSU took it in to try to get prints off of it, but they made a copy for us." He pulled a piece of paper out of the folder he was carrying and handed it to Jane. She watched Jane's face as he read the note, there was almost a hint of anger in his eyes, but she couldn't tell. " Jane, what does the note say?" He looked over to her, and started to open his mouth to say something when a something whizzed past him. He stared in horror as he saw his boss fall to the ground. The note in his hand dropped. Rigsby could read just what the note said from his viewpoint.

_My Dear Teresa: _

_ Have you seen my little gift? I hope you aren't too repulsed at what I have done. I was only trying to get your attention. You see, thanks to you I was in that hellhole called jail for something I do not believe I did. I will make you feel my pain. Isn't revenge a bitch? Soon you will be getting another present of mine, I do hope the damage of it isn't permanent. I look forward to seeing you soon. _

xxx

_ Burning. That's all that was felt. Pain radiating like a fire that someone just poured gasoline over. Flickering up and choking the life out of anything in it's way. It keeps on burning. It's now reaching a point where there would be no stop, no point to put it out. Compression fills the lungs, tightening and squeezing where there should be air. Time would be running out soon, but there is no stopping, no slowing down. There would be no way to make it then. Blurred vision comes into focus, it's hard to keep it, but if it is lost again, it will never find it's way back. _

"Lisbon……. Lisbon! Come on! Wake up!"

Comments? Complaints? Concerns? Any criticism? Just click that little green button and make my day! :D The next chapter will be up in a couple of days. I hope you like it!


End file.
